The end of the begining
by Wiccanmagic
Summary: The gang are some how sent back in time and decide to change things. HG RH Rated M for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

She was lying in her bed sleeping peacefully. She felt the sweat caress of a man's body pressing against her self and into her deepest womanly parts. She felt her body being filled by her new husband and as she did she smiled in the waking world. In her sleep she felt like the twenty year-old woman who had married the love of her life after dating him for five years. She felt his breath on the back of her neck. She loved the way that he breathed on her neck as he did she remembered the firs time that she met the boy over ten years ago.

She was standing on the train platform and he was wondering how to get threw the magical platform. Back at the time she had just said two words to him, "Good luck." Nowadays she rarely went two hours with out proclaiming her undying love for the man. She felt as the man climaxed and removed himself from her somewhat girlish body a happiness she could hardly describe.

She often wondered what he had been thinking making her wait for five years before asking her out, he knew that she liked him from the day he has first stayed at her house with her brothers. He had been kind enough not to make fun of her when she did something dumb like stick her elbow in the butter at breakfast. She loved the fact that she never said any thing about her embarrassing moments.

She remembered as she finally went to school that he was nothing but nice to her. He largely kept to her brother and soon to be sister in law but he never said one mean thing to her. She remembered the fact that she embarrassed him so very much on Valentines Day and that she had to keep a distance from him. She felt silly about her feelings back then but not any more. He had risked his life to save her, but she now knew that it wasn't a risk at all. He had saved her and now she knew that he was an amazing boy and that she did love him.

She remembered the hundreds of letters that she had written but never sent during her holiday in Egypt she had picked up all the treats that she thought he would have liked but she never had the nerve to give them to him. She remembered very strongly the panic that she felt when she found out by accident that a killer had escaped from Azkaban Prison just to kill the boy. She would never forget the fear that she saw in his eyes after he had returned from the village outside of the school after finding out that the escapee was his godfather. She would never forget the relief that was across his face after the man escaped having his soul removed with his help.

The best pre relationship memories she had were from the world finals of his favorite sport. She had been studying up on the subject for over a year in the hopes that she could talk to him about it. She never got the courage. She remembered the great feeling that she got when the boy hugged her when their team won. She could still feel the cold dread she felt when in the middle of the night she had to wake up and run for her life. She remembered the fear that the boy who she wanted to be with could be dead. She felt the relief in her chest even now after she found that he was alive and well.

She felt the hope of the new school year as she slept in her bed waiting until she would find out who the School Champion would be. She remembered the amazement that her new husband was picked after the others. She felt the fear in the firs task of the tournament as a dragon bared down on the boy. She felt the disappointment before Christmas that he hadn't asked her to a dance and the fear once more when the boy took over an hour to come back up with her brother and the girl that would be her cousin in-law. She also almost died with shock and unbearable fear when she found that the most feared man in the world had come back.

The next summer she got over him, or so she thought. She talked to him as he came to his godfather's house and even helped him do his homework. She let him know that she believed him even when most of the world thought he was crazy. She felt the neutrality when she was with him but still realized that there was a small part of herself that loved him. She wrote to her boyfriend and acted like every thing was fine but was secretly glad when he did not make school prefect. She wanted to ride with him to school. She was glad when he did just that with her and her friends.

The boy stuck to his guns and never faltered about his story. She felt bad about nobody believing him. She always saw the cuts on his hand after detentions. She felt bad but good at the same time after she took over for him in his sport. She felt shame for the jealousy she found in his dates. She felt pride to help him start the D.A. She laughed with him when her brothers left the school. She went with him when he tried to save his godfather. She was there when the prophesy they found and when it was smashed. She was there with him when his godfather was killed.

She was having fun with him playing games and talking like a true friend during the summer. She felt privileged to help the man with his grieving. She played her friend for the days before they went to her brother's shop and formulated a plan but dismissed it immediately. She was disappointed that he never confided in her the plans for the year. She was strangely sad that she had a boyfriend.

She was excited that he was being a friend and showing her a slightly jealous side. She was happy that he was thinking of her more like a girl and less like a sister. She wondered what he was doing with the headmaster on the occasions that he went to his office. She wondered with him who sent the cursed objects. She wondered how he was so good a potions and who the prince was. She glowed with happiness when he finally kissed her and the entire trip around the grounds. She was scared when the school was attacked and more scared about where he was. A part of her died with the headmaster and a second when he dumped her.

She was happy when she snuck to his uncle's house. She was happy when he took her back. She was happiest when he told her that he loved her. She was there when her brother and fiancée got married, and when her friend and teacher tied the knot. She her brother and future sister and her lover collected an old cup which had ripped his arm off at the elbow. She was there when her brother's girlfriend found a way to make a new arm and when it caused so much pain to attach it. She was there when they found a locket which now lay around her neck. She was there when a bronze sculpture of a raven had impaled her brother and caused a wound which would kill him if he stopped taking a potion every day. She was there when he ripped the head of a snake of with his bear hands and sent the soul to hell.

She was there when the dark lord killed her brother. She was there when the dark lord found he was mortal. She sent a look of fear threw him when she showed him the locket. She saw the look on he-who-must-not-be-named's face when he died. She felt the greatest feeling in the world when she heard the war was over. She jumped for joy when her love asked her to marry him. She gave her self to him on there wedding night. She gave him her mind, body, and soul and he gave her his. Then she woke up.

She woke up in her old bed with every memory in the back of her head. She felt that Harry wasn't with her but that want unusual; he liked to go for a fly in the mornings. She didn't feel like her self and she knew why when she looked in the mirror next to her bed, she didn't see herself, not exactly. She looked into her old self, her ten year old self.

She screamed and her mother came running into her room. She cried and wailed as her mother tried to comfort her. She tried to explain but never got it right. She calmed down and tried told Mrs. Weasley the whole story but she wasn't sure of the truth. Just then the door down stairs opened and Ginny knew that Harry was here. Ginny calmed down a little but was still so scared of what had happened. She looked down at her hand and saw a ring, an engagement ring. She felt her belly button and felt tat it was still pierced, which it hadn't been when she was ten. She took a step back from her mom and looked her in the eyes.

"I some how went back in time mum, I don't know how but I did." She took the looks from Mrs. Weasley as the fact that she didn't believe her. "Mum, this is the ring that Harry gave me when he asked me to marry him. This is where I got my piercing when he got his ear pierced." She held out her hand and lifted her shirt enough to show her belly. "Mum, I got this with him on my seventeenth birthday." She pulled down her pants to show a heart tattoo with H+G in it. "Mum, I know that you don't believe me but it is true, I can't prove it any better then that."

The girl with the heart of a married woman went to her bed and sat down. "Ginny dear, I don't know what to say. I don't know how you got those things but I don't see how you went back in time. If you had a time turner you would look like you did then, but you don't. I will see if I can help you later but for now just come down for breakfast."

The older woman left the room after a quick kiss on the cheek. Ginny sat in her room and felt her long hair brush her cheeks as she changed. She once loved her hair long like this but now it just annoyed her. She took out her wand and masked her magical signature with the one of her mother. She sent one spell into her hair causing the majority to fall to the floor. With a second spell she added the purple highlights that Harry liked so much in the future. With one last spell she wove the left over hair into a bracelet and put it on. She put on a pair of jeans that she knew she loved and was almost sad that she no longer needed her bra. She put on a nice tee shirt. And walked down stairs to see Harry for what he was.

Harry was sitting in a chair next to the window as he had the first time she saw him in her kitchen. She sat down next to him and smiled to the boy she loved. "So Harry, I'm Ginny. I don't know if you remember me."

"I do, you wished me luck on the train last year." He looked at his hand and took off the ring that was around his left ring finger. He looked in the inside and read Harry, I will always Love you "Is this from you?"

"Do you remember that, I do? I gave that to you on… if I tell you, you will think I am crazy. Just look at your right bicep." He did and saw a heart tattoo with G+H. "I am the G. I cant say much more until I under stand my self but please tell me, how is Dobby?"

"How do you know about Dobby? I haven't even told Ron yet. Dobby is the House elf that told me not to go back to school. Ginny, how did this all happen. I don't understand."

Just then Mr. Weasley came in the door and saw his daughters Hair and let out a cry of surprise. "Generva Molly Weasley what did you do to your hair. Yesterday you were obsessed with the fact that we wanted you to trim it up a bit but now you cut it that short and put dye in it."

"Who helped you with this there was now way that you did this sense I saw you ten minuets ago with out help. I didn't help you and I am the only witch that is of age in this house. It must have been Percy."

"It wasn't Percy mum. I did it my self. I just cast the cutting charm and the color change charm on it, no big deal." She knew that she had made a mistake the second she said it. She received a small slap from her mom and was being yelled at by her dad. Admits cries of you'll be expelled before you get to school and how did you learn that she shouted. "Enough." The air sparked around her. "Mum Dad I masked my magic. I will not be expelled because they thought it as mum casting the spells. I don't know how but I know everything that will happen to us for the next ten years. I know that Voldemort will come back in about four years. I know that I will almost die this year. I know that in ten years I will get married. I know that Harry will gain a godfather because Serious Black will escape from prison. I know that he was innocent." She pointed her wand at the rat in Ron's arm which was now struggling hard. With out saying anything she hit it with a spell causing it to change into a slightly heavy man with patchy hair on his head.

"This is Peter Pettigrew, the man who sold Harry's parents to Voldemort. He killed twelve people with an exploding hex the day after your mum and dad were killed Harry. He cut off his own finger and turned into the rat and hid away, here with us." The girl with a woman's power bound the fat balding man and hung him upside down from his ankle.

Mr. Weasley looked at her and tried to figure out how she could do all these things. "Ginny, I need to take you to see the minister of magic to figure out what is going out and to see if your story is true" he took her to the fire and was about to toss flew powder into it when she stopped him.

"I think it would be easier if we just apparated to the ministry, Harry can you come to? I want you to hear what is going on. If you hold onto my arm I can side along apparate you there." Harry quickly got up and held her arm very tightly a feeling that Ginny liked very much. On three, one… two…three." Harry could still feel the arm he was holding onto and was being pulled threw pitch darkness. It felt like he was being sucked threw a straw but it felt almost natural to him.

As quick as the sensation it him it was over and he was standing holding Ginny's arm in the hall that he assumed would be the Ministry of magic. A few seconds later Mr. Weasley showed up at their side and scolded them for apparating with out a license. He was pulling the chubby man behind him as he led them threw the building and into the ministers waiting room. They sat in the musty room for several minuets before they were shown into the office itself.

"Arthur what a surprise, and who are these young people." The minister took his lime green bowler off and tossed it onto a hat rack. "This must be your daughter, and this is…my soul, its Harry Potter. So that would be?"

"Minister Fudge, that man is Peter Pettigrew. He was the secret keeper for the Potters and is the reason that one Serious Black is in prison. He is innocent, and I want him released." The girl demanded of the ruler of magical Britton. "Serious Black did not commit thirteen murders that day, he has never killed anyone. This man on the other hand killed twelve people and made himself vanish. He sided with Voldemort …" the minister almost wet him self after hearing the dark lord's name and fell out of his chair. "It is his name he has a name and I for one am not afraid to say it. Harry taught me that. Peter has killed the people and framed Serious Black for it. You know that Serious is Harry's Legal Guardian and his godfather. I want him released, or I will tell him how to escape."

The minister opened his drawer and pulled out a vile of clear liquid. Uncorking it he poured it down the struggling man's thought and several seconds later the man was spilling his guts for the room. He confessed to helping his master and willingly giving his friends to the dark lord. He told them about going into hiding and staring at the little girl for years. He was talking about all the things that he had done and was being hated for it.

The minister didn't ask how they found all of this out but it didn't matter, he actually believed her. After several hours of difficult paperwork Harry was escorted with the aid of Ginny to an island and almost immediately he collapsed to the floor. Ginny held her wand and sent out a stunningly white hawk from her wand which perched on his shoulder. The bird warmed the man and threw it he felt almost a memory. Not knowing how he was doing it he raised his hand sending a wave of energy around him. He felt a power move to the end of the wand.

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry with a strange fatherly look and felt his energy move to cover the boy. Harry held his wand out and at the top of his lungs shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM" Harry's wand erupted with a blazing white stag as white as the fires that surrounded it. He had never heard the spell before or even knew that it existed but something about the hawk on his shoulder, the fact that it came from that one girl, gave him all the knowledge he needed.

Ginny saw a flash of light pass threw his green eyes. She felt the old him or the future him with in her. She felt the man she married and as soon as she did something broke inside her. She knew she would be alright and decided to show him. She ran up to him and flung her arms around him. She looked at the man and threw his eyes felt the pain of lost and the joy of love. She bent into him and kissed him. She let him put his tong in her mouth and tasted the spittle that she loved so much. She was completely aware that he was holding her the way that she remembered. She felt his hand on her back and felt the ring that she had slipped onto his hand. She touched the piercing on the top of his left ear and smiled into him. He smiled back and didn't let go of her. She had proven that she was his. He was hers and that was all that mattered. "Harry, I love you. I always have and I always will."

"I love you to Ginny. I don't know how you remember those things, but I don't care. As long as I remember this one moment." He took her hand and continued threw the forsaken prison.

A pail and haunted face looked threw the bars of a cell in the prison. He looked up and saw a dead man walking towards him. He saw the same hair and same face of the friend he had as good as killed. If he had just taken the position of Secret keeper the man wouldn't haunt him so. The boy approached his cell as he had in almost every dream. This time was different he was with her. The girl that he knew the dead man was married to. The girl wasn't quite the same, her hair was a little different and neither of the pair's eyes were right. "Lily James why can't you just rest in peace? I tried, I couldn't stop him. I couldn't even protect Harry properly. I heard he was with your sister and that thing she calls a husband. I'm sorry James, please forgive me." The man looked up and into the face of a boy and a girl about eleven in age. His eyes wondered to a scar on the boys face, James never had a scar like that. He saw the bright green eyes those were Lily's eyes not James'. The girl had the same problem; her hair was shorter, redder than Lily and her eyes were just like James'. "Harry, is that you? I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I wanted to save you from those people so many times but I never could."

The cell opened and the man lay on his stomach and begged the boy to forgive him. "Serious, My name is Ginny Weasley. Your free, we are going to take you home with us. Serious, come on, stand up it was not your fault I know it was Peter, he has been caught he is in jail now. Stop taking it out on your self and start making it up to Harry about missing his past. Harry doesn't blame you for what happened, it will be okay." She helped the man to his feet and poured warmth and energy into him threw her wand. She gave him power and told him to transform so it would be easier to get out of the place. He did so and together Harry and Ginny walked out of the dark place into the light of the noonday sun. The dog turned back to himself and hugged the girl as hard as he could causing her to almost choke on the lack of air.

"I don't know what I can ever do to thank you for this. Harry Ginny I owe you my life I don't think I would have lasted another month in there. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead. It was so kind of you to help me."

"Serious, I know you don't want to," Ginny said, "but you need to go back to Grimwood place, it needs to be cleaned up and I know that you hate Kreacher so kick him out now. You need to clean the place up so Harry can come live with you. Later we can come over and help but first lets go home and have lunch and you can get cleaned up and change. Mom will be scared shitless when she sees you."

"Harry would you like to come live with me I know that you live with your aunt and uncle now but you can come and stay with me if you want."

"You can Harry except for a few days at the beginning of the summer when you have to go to the Dursleys. I hate them but they protect you with powerful magic, Dumbledore set it up." She looked at him and once again she could tell he knew something. A look of understanding came across his face shortly before one of pure pain. Ginny bent down and held him in her arms as Serious ran to get help. Harry shook and bounced around as the girl that loved him tried to heal him. She poured all of her training from school into him as she had been training to become a healer. She stopped the shaking but his cries of pain still filled the air. She opened his eyes and tried the last thing she could think of, she kissed him. Her kiss acted like a painkiller to him, it always had. He never felt anything bad when her lips were touching his. His breath calmed down and his body relaxed.

"I remember Ginny. I remember everything. I remember you, and your body. I remember when we got married and I remember how much I love you hair and you. I remember you gave me that bracelet once," he said taking the wrist wrap made from her hair. "I remember that Serious died, and so did Dumbledore. I remember the feeling you gave me after our first kiss; I loved that so much. I cant wait until we freak the crap out of your mum when I kiss you good night, I don't think I should sleep in your bed yet, but maybe on the couch with you wrapped in my arms. Ginny I know you like you know me, and I am so glad." He reached up and hugged her and pulled her on top of himself. He rolled her onto her back and lightly kissed her lips in the most powerful way he could.

As he helped her up he saw two wizards running at him, "I'm alright now, nothing to be worried about. Serious lets get going." Serious took one of each of their arms and soon was being pushed threw a rubber tube to the burrow.

"Mum dad, this is Harry's godfather, Serious Black he is going to have lunch with us before he gets his house back up to shape, Ginny and Harry flicked there wands and the house in question cleaned itself quit well, the only thing to do would go and destroy that blasted picture. Harry sat down next to his girl and took a sandwich she offered. Serous went up stairs and took a shower washing ten years of filth and pain away down the drain. He took a few of Mr. Weasley's clothes and shaved his tangled beard off and cut his hair. He went down stairs and immediately stopped short when he found the twins Fred and George sitting in the living room holding a blank parchment which he knew too well.

"Well, well, well I thought Remus lost that thing years ago. The last time I saw it was in my seventh year at school took us ages to make, never could re do it."

"You know what this is, the map? Did you make it?"

"It has helped us threw some serous sweet shortages, and around many a detention."

"Please don't tell Mum what it is."

"Relax; by the way I am Padfoot. That rat that Ginny took out of here earlier was Wormtail. Harry's dad was Prongs and Remus is Moony. We sure had a good time with that map, use it well." He continued to the kitchen where he was greeted shakily by The Weasleys and warmly by Harry and Ginny. Harry said his goodbyes and said he would write often. The man who had just hours ago been in jail left into the open air and light to go to his waiting home away from the cold that was all he knew.

The summer went on quietly as they took a pinch of flew powder and threw it into the fire sending them to Diagon ally. Harry stepped out of the fire of the leaky Cauldron and waved warmly to Tom the barkeep. Harry waved a hand at the wall and it melted into the gateway between the muggel world and the magical one. Harry went with Ron and Ginny to find Hermione and get their school supplies. She didn't know or care How all of the gold that She and Harry shared was in his vault including the reward from killing Voldemort. She took out several hundred Galleons and then headed to flourish and blots with the rest of the family in toe.

Once in the building they were met by the same huge crowd that they knew would be there. Once again Harry was brought to the front of the room but this time the camera exploded before it could take his picture with the brainless git of a professor. Harry once again got a set of books that he didn't need and set them in his bag with his other school stuff. On their way out of the store with all the books that they needed Malfoy stepped in front of them and started to talk trash like usual "Bet your disappointed in that aren't you Potter. Never got to get your picture in the paper."

"Leave him alone, brainless shit." Ginny stepped up and looked strait into his eyes.

"Hay look Potter, you've got your self a girlfriend."

"Damn strait Malfoy, she and I are definitely going out."

"Now be nice Draco, not all of us can be as well of as you are. You would be the famous Harry Potter; I can see your scar. It is Legend as of coarse is the wizard who gave it to you." The man took a book out of Ginny's cauldron and was shocked. "Well I must say I am surprised. This looks like a new book. Well I guess they cant have all of the books you need in that second hand shop that you got those robes from."

He dropped the book back into her cauldron and put a second thin black book in it as well. The father and Son walked out into the day and Harry and Ginny went after them.

"Luscious, we know what you did, it won't work. The book you just gave me you know the book that you got from Voldemort you shouldn't have given it to us. I bet you don't even know what it is."

"Do you know what a Horcrux is? I can tell that you do Mr. Malfoy but I will enlighten Draco. This book is a Horcrux, which means that it holds a chunk of Voldemort's soul. It would be a shame if Dumbledore found out about that, you might be going to jail for possession of one, especially this one."

Harry tossed the book into the air and caught it lazily. Ginny took out her silver knife from her potions kit and stabbed the little black book threw the center causing it to bleed black ink as if it were blood. "What do you know; I just killed a part of his soul. I guess I shouldn't have played with the knife."

The man lunged at the girl with a wand and a knife. He attempted to send the killing curse but Harry put one hand in the way of the green light and it stopped. Harry let the light spin for a few seconds before he crushed the light and sent a stunner at the man. Seconds after he was hit by the red light two wizards picked him up and dragged him away in chains leaving Draco to go home alone.

Ginny tossed the book to Harry and together they apparated into Hogwarts directly into Dumbledore's office bypassing all the wards and protections. "Professor, we need to talk to you." The two of the young lovers told there headmaster about all they knew about what had happened and gave him the diary. Harry had just finished talking about all of the things he had learned and gave him the book he waited for a remark.

"Harry are you telling me that you are able to find all of the parts of his soul?"

"No I am not professor; I still will not be able to find the ring that you once destroyed. I wasn't with you when found it. I think I know where it is but it will take a long time to get there. Sir I am going to ask you to find the home of Moifin, Riddle's grandfather. If you can find it I will be able to destroy it just fine. P.S. don't trust Snape." Harry bid a farewell to the Headmaster and left the room with Ginny the same way they came.

Back at the burrow the subject turned to asking Harry and Ginny about the future and they quickly found out that they wouldn't get any information out of them they didn't stop trying. Harry finally decided that he wanted to go out and Ginny wanted to go with hi. "Stand still Love, I want to get this perfect." Ginny lifted he wand and sent a wave of scarlet energy into her husband. The wave of energy spread threw out his form and into his hands and feet that caused him to grow and change. His face changed and his glasses frames shifted to a wire oval frame. His face sprouted hair and a neat goatee grew out of his chin. His clothes became a set of black jeans with a chain connecting his wallet to himself. He had a deep red shirt with a symbol that they knew was the mark of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Over the red shirt a black long sleeve shirt with shiny runes up and down the sleeves. He stood in front of the room looking like he did when he married the love of his life.

He sent a similar beam into Ginny and caused her to grow to almost five foot seven. Her chest filled out a little but she still by no means had a large chest. Her feet were hidden with red high heeled shoes. She was wearing a thick nylon stockings and a semi short skirt of a light gray that almost looked like her school uniform. She was wearing a gray sweater vest over a white button up shirt. It was showing her belly button with the purple piercing. Her hair was spikier than it had been earlier but aside from that it looked the same. Harry purposely stopped from putting on any makeup; he always told her she didn't need it.

The couple looked several years older and Harry stepped up to Ginny and kissed her softly on the lips. "Shall we go love?"

It was Ginny's eleventh birthday and he wanted to show her a good time so he was taking her to a nice pub in Diagon Ally. After several promises to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about being careful they ere aloud to go as long as they were back before their still imposed bedtime of eleven o'clock Harry bought Ginny a virgin fire-whiskey. He brought it to the table where they ate a small meal of fish and chips. She got up the nerve to sit on his lap and he never thought to say no to her.

"Harry, I love you and I am going to sneak to your room tonight. I don't think Mum will mind too much because Ron is in there to. Please Harry you don't sleep well, I know you don't. I haven't slept properly sense this happened. I need to feel your touch to calm my self down."

"Ginny I love you, believe me I want you with me but I don't want to break mum and dad's trust. I will speak to them once we get back, I will get them to believe that we are marred. Even if we have to do it on the couch in your parent's room we will spend the night together. I haven't slept at all in the past two days." He pulled out a small box wrapped in a golden cloth and handed it to her. "Happy birthday love."

"Harry, you didn't need to get me anything," She unwrapped the package and a pair of diamond earrings fell onto her lap. "Harry they're gorgeous." In each one there was a tiny speck of light that glowed with a faint blue light. The light caused the gems to lift to her ears and pierced them without pain.

"They are the strongest protection that I could find. I also fixed it up with a little of my blood so that they can even ward off the killing curse. Plus they are really shiny." He looked at his watch and saw that it was ten to eleven and with a great effort the pair went back to the Burrow.

"Mum Dad, were back. Just so you know I think that we are going to bed."

"Sir, ma'am I am going to share a bed with her. I am in love with your daughter and I need to be next to her."

"I know Harry. I trust you, and Ginny to. I wont say no to this harmless request. I don't remember what happened, I don't know how the two of you do but I can feel that you can be together. Go on, I have no objections to anything at all. The two of you are one. You belong to her and she belongs to you. Do what you want Harry. Be happy together."

Ginny stood in the room looking at her parents and they stood looking back. "Mum, thank you for understanding. We are still your kids, but we aren't. I remember what happened when I was six and when I was sixteen. Thank you for believing that Harry and I are meant to be." She took Harry's hand and led him to her room locking the door behind them with powerful magic so that they would be alone. "Harry Make love to me, please."

"Any thing you want love." Harry caressed the body of the girl but in his eyes she looked like she did on the night she married him. Her body was that of an eleven year old but her soul was that of his wife, it was his soul in her, she carried his soul in her and he could see her for what she was. He entered her body looking into her eyes and smiled as she released all of her fears and pain. She shuddered as she arrived at her climax at the same time he did. They fell asleep in each other's arms and slept well for the first time in weeks.

The group was in a hurry the next day as the burrow was combed for all of the lost possessions that had wormed there ways threw the many rooms. Harry and Ginny simply summoned any thing and helped Ron as well. By the time they left the burrow for the last time they were running very late just like Harry knew they would be. Once at the train station Harry once again tried to follow everyone threw the magical barrier but was stopped by Dobby.

"Yo, Dobby, get out here. We are still going to Hogwarts, you can't stop that. I promise though that I wont get killed by the monster. I can kill it and no one will be hurt. Trust me." The barrier stayed solid until past eleven as Harry knew he would do Ron suggested that they take his flying car to the school. Harry put this idea to rest when he grabbed Ron's arm and apparated them into the compartment that was occupied solely by Ginny and Hermione.

Harry dropped Ron in the bench across from him and he slumped against Hermione causing her to blush slightly. "Harry, you just apparated, how?"

"Hermione, Ginny and I are kind of from the future. Remember how weird we were acting this summer? Well we needed to find Draco Malfoy. He had to give us something and once he did we destroyed it. We did it because we know that it would cause lots of problems. We know what will happen and who it will happen to. For example, Ron, You and Hermione will get together in just a few years. You two will fall in love and he will propose to you. You will take about three seconds before you say yes. Hermione we have seen what happens when Voldemort comes back, it is not pretty, so we slowed it down if not stopped it."

"You shouldn't be messing with time Harry you have already changed a lot, who knows what will happen. You could have just changed who dies, or you could have speed up You-know-who's return. How do you know that you even came back in time?"

Harry and Ginny handed their rings to her and she knew immediately that they were telling the truth. She could feel the energy that was coming off the rings were the peoples but much stronger, almost invincible. She handed the rings back to the owners and then turned to Ron.

"We are going to fall in love?" She moved her hand to his and half held half pushed at it. "I don't know what I am supposed to do."

"Why don't you start by going with us to Hogsmeade on the first weekend of the term? I'll put glamour on you so you look like you do in the future."

"Harry that would break about a thousand school rules, we would be expelled on site." Hermione was looking shocked at Harry's idea about leaving the castle. "You can't afford to be kicked out Harry. You would have to live permanently at your uncle's house."

Harry started to laugh, "Hermione we wont get caught, I can guarantee that. Plus if I did get expelled I would just live with my godfather, he invited me to."

Harry held up a hand to her face and she stopped before she could argue. "Hermione Give it a break. I love you but you are still a stick in the mud. Go wild, relax, have some fun. Just come with us on Saturday. We'll meet you in the common room at seven."

Hermione suddenly nodded. She looked like she had just been paid a huge complement when Harry had called her a stick in the mud. "I don't want any thing to provocative, just look older."

"Hermione, we will make you look like you did when Ron proposed to you later in life. Don't worry, it is a nice look."

Hermione sat as far away from Ron on the same bench as she could but her hand still held his in the middle. They ate with much talk about their relationships and feelings of love. By the time they had to change they did so with out laughing or having the opposite gender leave the room. Hermione blushed when she put her bra on. The group didn't mind the others seeing their bodies because they trusted each other completely.

By the end of the trip Neville had come in and Ginny went to find some of her friends from school. As they arrived Harry felt his way to the carriage which he could plainly see were guided by winged horse like creatures. Harry went up to the front and patted on the head as Ron and Hermione came up behind him.

"Harry what are these? Why aren't they horseless any more?"

"They were never horseless; they have always been like this. You didn't see them before because you have to see some one die to see them. I guess that means that some where deep in the back of your head is at least some memory. You never saw them when you were at school; in fact you never saw one." Harry jumped in the carriage and despite there best efforts he never told them who they saw die. It would hurt them too much if they knew that Charley hadn't made it threw the war.

Once they got to the castle Harry saw Ginny standing with all of the scared looking first years in the front of the school. After the sorting hat finished singing and the room applauded she caught Harry's eye and blew him a kiss. Harry anticipated each and every one of the students and one little boy stood out. Colin Creevy stood in the front of the school taking out his camera. He was as Harry knew was assigned to Gryffindor and he started to snap pictures of everything. As time went on Harry was glad when Ginny Weasley was assigned to his House and she sat next to him and kissed him nicely.

Harry was getting looks from all around the school. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table and was able to read a head line from the evening profit telling them of the fact that he had proven the innocence of Serious Black with Ginny. He was getting looks mainly from disappointed young girls after they saw him kiss his girlfriend.

"If I may make my announcements. First off as all of you know the forest on the grounds is out of bounds. Any one caught in the forest with out a professor will be expelled. In addition, I would like to introduce to you our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart." The announcement was met by a smattering of applause. "Also I believe as a measure of safety that it would be prudent to start a dueling Club. Professor Lockhart has volunteered to head this club up starting on the day before Halloween. Now as I can tell you are all tired I will say good night"

Harry walked up the stairs with Ginny's hand in his. As he went into the common room He approached the other members of his dorm and after a fairly high pay off, a hundred galleons apiece was aloud to bring Ginny to live in his bed with them.

"Harry, you are sure that Ron and I are, um, going to end up with each other. It just seems that we never get along. We always fight and argue. It doesn't feel like we would ever get together."

Harry grabbed her arm and ran over to Ron. After taking him by the wrist he disappeared and reappeared in the headmaster's office. The headmaster was sitting in the chair behind his desk tinkering with his multiple machines.

"Harry, to what do I owe this honor?" The Head Master

"Professor, I need to borrow your Pensive." The teacher took out the great stone basin and set it on the desk in front of Harry. Placing his wand to his forehead he drew out a few strings of silvery memories.

"Ron, Hermione these are some of my favorite memories about you. There are three that I want to show you. Professor you are free to come along if you want." Harry put his face in the substance first and was quickly followed by the remaining people in the room.

"This one is the first time you kissed each other; it took place in my room at my uncle's house." The pair was sitting on the bed and Hermione was crying into Ron's shoulder.

"I can't believe he's gone. He was the one who" the exact things that he had done were obscured. "I wish he was still here. If he was Harry wouldn't have to do all of this. It's just not fair."

"Harry who are we talking about?" Harry just told them to be quiet.

Hermione was sitting on the bed next to Ron and crying. "'Mione, it will be alright is still with us. He will only truly leave us when no one is loyal to him." A light of understanding crossed the face of the old professor. "Hermione I, I… I…" He never finished his sentence because he reached over and put his arms around the older Hermione and pulled her into a deep kiss.

The couple stopped in the room When Harry came all the way in. They looked at him blushing before he walked out again. "That was as far as I can tell your first kiss, Next, from what you always said this would be your favorite memory.

The room swirled and a cave replaced the dull light of the house. Harry and Ginny were in a bed she was kissing him and he was shaking violently. Hermione and Ron were sitting on a set of mismatched chairs looking at each other as if they would disappear if they blinked.

"Harry will be fine Ron. I know that if he just gets some sleep his arm will take soon."

"I know Hermione but I still feel guilty. If I hadn't dropped it he wouldn't have had to grab it. If I Just wasn't such a klutz." Hermione grabbed him around the neck and kissed him hard.

The kiss lasted threw the night and the real people saw it as if it were in fast-forward. At dawn they broke apart. "Ron I love you."

"I love you to Hermione. I don't know how we have made it this far but I am glad you are here with me." The surroundings once again shifted and Ron was on a bed in a hospital. Ginny walked away after giving Ron a potion which awoke him just enough to talk.

"'Mione… love you… cant … please don't let me…" Ron was holding his stomach which was bleeding heavily. Harry was staring in the corner of the room and holding a statue of a large brass bird. The sculpture let out a shriek of pain as it was melded into a puddle.

"Ron… you can not die. I love you so much. You have to get better so that we can stay together. You said that you wouldn't leave me." She sobbed into his chest and he took her hand.

He tilted his head up with all the strength that he could and looked into her eyes. "I love you… marry me." He let her hands press on the wound. "Be mine… please."

"Ron, yes I love you and yes I will marry you." She closed her lips around his and the group was lifting up to the ceiling. They fell to the floor in a heap back at the school.

The pair that had just watched themselves fall in love and get engaged just looked away from each other. Slowly Harry led them out of the room and ran back to the dormitory. He met up with Ginny in his bed wearing nothing but a pair of his boxers and one of his old tee shirts. He pulled her next to him and felt her body melt into his like they were one. After one soft kiss on her neck they fell asleep for the night.

Ron and Hermione walked the halls side by side never once looking at each other. Slowly Hermione stopped short on the stairs and started to cry. She tried to stay quiet but was not successful for long. A sob reached Ron's ears and he turned back to her. "Just go back to the tower Ron. I'll be fine." Hermione cried threw her arms.

Ron sat next to her and genteelly put his arm around her. She tried half-heartedly to pull away but she never managed it. "'Mione, what is your favorite memory? Please tell me your happiest memory that has ever happened to you. Please."

Still sitting on the cold marble stairs and still crying she began, "My favorite was when I first learned I was a witch. I was sitting on a swing set alone because I didn't have any friends. I started to cry about being teased and it started to rain, I didn't know why but it made me feel better. I looked up and a pitch-black owl was flying towards me. I thought it was beautiful. It landed on my arm and was very careful not to scratch me. I took him into my house and gave him some water he nipped my ear like Hedwig dose with Harry. Just after I got in so did my mum and dad. They had just told me that they didn't think I would need braces when they saw the owl. My dad freaked out but my mum patted it on the head and then saw that he had a note."

"She bent over and took it off of the owl's leg and as soon as she did the bird flew out the open door in the kitchen. I remember the parchment was the same old yellow stuff, it smelled so good." Hermione was smiling now like it was all happening again. "I took the envelope from my mum because it was addressed to,

Miss Hermione Granger

Second swing from the left

Fraser Park

London England

I could barely breath when I opened it, I remember that it had the same cover letter about being admitted into Hogwarts but there was a second letter hand written by Professor Dumbledore. It gave me a history about being a witch and all the reasons they knew that I was one. They knew about the time I wished for a cat on my birth day and one popped out of nowhere onto my cake. The also knew about the time I was going to be beaten up at school and I suddenly was able to run so fast I could barely see."

"The letter had a map which went from our house to the Leakey Cauldron there was a red dot that moved with us as we got in the car and drove down there. I had to point it out to them because they didn't see it. Once in side Tom the barman saw the letter in my hand and led us into the back and showed me how to open the barrier. Once in side I went crazy."

"Mum and dad were shocked but it felt right to me. I looked around and in the windows was every thing that I would need. After a long talk my mum and dad said I could go to school and they helped me find and buy all of my stuff. It was the best day of my life. I'll never for get that I told my self. I bet I had a hundred memories that I told my self that I would remember." She started to cry again but this time Ron was holding her to himself. Her arms were not covering her face but hugging Ron.

"'Mione I… I love… Iloveyou." It all came out in one word but Ron knew that Hermione heard him. He felt her lips as they brushed his and could feel the perfect way she could hold him. "I think that we should get back. I am surprised we aren't already caught."

"Yah, your right. Ron, I love you to, but I don't know why. I don't get it why did you say it. It was when you said it that I felt it. It was like you turned a key and unlocked the feeling."

"I felt it after seeing you actually smiling. I know that you have smiled before but I don't remember one like that. I felt something but I knew that I fell in love with your smile. Once I saw it, it was like the dam broke and every thing came pouring out. I just love you. I cant tell you why I do but I don't think that maters." He helped her threw the portrait hole and after a kiss on the cheek went up to his bed as she went to hers.

The next day Harry Kissed Ginny goodbye after breakfast and headed with Ron and Hermione to the defense against the dark arts room and against Hermione's protests sat in the far back.

"Welcome to my class. As you all know I am your new defense teacher Professor Lockhart. I know you are ready to jump into the subject and we will right after this short quiz. He handed out the parchments and as Harry knew they would be they were most asinine questions he had ever heard. After he B-Sed his way threw the test he sat back and listened to the man talk about himself.

"Now I must warn you that you may well find your self facing your worst fear in this room. Just know that no harm can come to you wale I am here." The man pulled the sheet off a cage and opened the door filling the room with Cornish Pixies. As he was running for cover and asking Harry and the others to finish up Harry stopped Hermione's attempt to freeze them.

Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at the professor and created a target on his back. He then pointed at the pixies and at once they all flew like darts hitting the imbecile in the back and head raising massive welts. Harry then let Hermione freeze the pixies and put them back in the cage.

"That was Bloody Brilliant Harry. I will never forget that as long as I live… I hope." He added with a frown on his face.

"Don't worry Ron, you wont." Harry said with an assuring grin on his face.

"Ron come on, if you don't get out here we wont be able to go. I still need to put the glamour on you." Ron came out the window and rode Harry's broom down the tower.

"Harry the girls aren't even out here yet, I don't see why we couldn't have met in the school like we planed." He stood still and was wrapped in a light from Harry's wand he grew a few almost two feet putting him at six foot five. The man Ron was wearing nice blue jeans and an orange tee shirt with CC printed on the front. He was also wearing a light leather jacket of almost red brown color. He had longer hair almost down to his shoulders but it was nice and neatly cut. He stood in the moonlight and when he spoke it didn't sound like the same him. "I know that we could get caught but it was chilly before."

Hermione was climbing down a rope from the girl's dormitory and stopped several times before landing on the grass a few feet from Ginny. Ginny and Harry had already done each other's looks and Ginny worked on Hermione. She pointed her wand and the girl grew to nearly a foot shorter than her boyfriend but she didn't care. As she had insisted Hermione was wearing a long skirt that was a pail blue in color and a salmon pink shirt with green vines creeping around it. She was wearing extremely long hair half way down her back. She could tell that Ron would like this outfit because it exposed her belly button. Uttering complaints she decided that she would take what she could get and be happy with her rather large breasts.

Together the two of them were able to find the men on the other side and Harry kissed Ginny passionately but Ron did little more than a peck on the mouth. "Come on," Hermione said blushing, "we should go." Ron was starting to walk but he was stopped by Ginny and with a hand on his shoulder disappeared with a crack.

"That is impossible Harry. You cant apparate on to the grounds, or off them." She was standing by Harry when he grabbed her arm and they were off as well. Once they were safely in the village on the edge of the Three Broomsticks she continued. "Could you tell me how?"

"I'd love to but it will have to wait until we teach you to do it, come on lets go in." The four of them walked into the pub and Harry ordered Hamburgers for himself and Hermione and chicken sandwiches for Ron and Ginny. He also bought four bottles of buterbeer and carried them back to the table. Just as the group started eating the door opened up again and in walked several of the professors from the school.

Professor Dumbledore walked up to the table and sat down. "Hello Harry. And I owe a warm welcome to Ronald, Hermione, and Generva as well." Hermione froze up and was about to confess every thing when he spoke up again. "If I may, I recommend the Mulled Mead. It was aged in the finest oak barrels. I dare say I will see the four of you later." The professor walked off and joined the other teachers at a far away table.

"Hermione, he is cool, I don't think that he really cares if were here as long as we are safe. Next time we should invite him along." Harry went and got a bottle of mulled mead which every one loved. For a second Harry remembered the last time Ron had drunken it and almost died.

After they finished the entire bottle and had several platters of food it was time to heed back to the castle and get ready for bed.

The year was passing with out many incidents and Harry and Ginny were as close, if not closer than ever. Ron and Hermione had openly started dating and rarely went a class period with out giving each other a googly eyed look. It was evident that they loved each other even if they still fought about everything.

It was the night of the first dueling club meeting and Harry was anxious to see this again. He had explained to Hermione several times that Lockhart was a fake but she still insisted that he was a good person. Harry had come up with an idea that he would put into action that night and make Lockhart pay for what he almost did. No mater how many times Ginny said she was alright Harry would never forgive him for wanting to leave her to die.

"Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Good welcome to dueling club. Your professor Snape has generously agreed to show you a practice dual. Now don't worry you will still have your potions master when I am done." The idiot on the table said and winked to the crowd.

Snape went to the center of the stage with Lockhart and bowed to the man. They went to their sides and on three Snape knocked Lockhart to the ground and his wand flew to the air and hit the man in the head. Snape went on a bender about learning to block unfriendly spells and after a few minutes Harry raised his hand which caused Ron and Hermione to stop there practice and watch.

"Professor, I would like to ask a favor of you." Professor Lockhart let Harry approach the stage and Harry got on to it. "I would like to duel you Sir."

"Now I don't think that would be the smartest move. I am a fully qualified wizard, you are not. I don't think those are good odds."

"Your right professor, you may need some help." Harry stood in the center of the platform and bowed slightly. The man also bowed slightly and they took their places. "Remember Professor you can call on any one to help you."

The combatants took their places and on the count of three Lockhart tossed a tickling charm at Harry which he literally caught and destroyed it. "Muifendo," all around the hall the student's ears were filled with a buzzing sound which Snape recognized and removed, "Professor I know that you didn't do any thing in any of your books. I know that you stole the credit from more deserving witches and wizards. Trust me professor I know and now I give you a chance to leave here with your pride and not be hurt. After this year at school leave. Second," Harry said throwing an impact hex at the man, "Put up a fight now." The buzzing in every ones ears disappeared as Lockhart started tossing heavier curses including stunners and exploding hexes. Harry put his wand out and with a tiny twitch of his wand a blazing white wall erupted in front of himself. Threw the wall Harry launched hundreds of stunners. A stunning spell usual has a light of a reddish pink the size of a marble; Harry's were the size of quaffels and as deep red as blood.

Lockhart was able to put cracks in the wall easily and soon found out why. One of his youngest students had laid a trap for him and he had walked into it. Harry had wanted him to break that wall so he would receive just what he did. The second the wall broke around one hundred crimson spells hit him in the chest sending him backward threw a wall of the great hall and into the corridor.

"Professor, that was nothing, wait till you see what happens when you waist a second year of my life." Harry jumped off the platform and was applauded with so much vigor that he felt like a million bucks.

"Harry, I have to ask you some thing." It was the Gryffindor Ghost that was often called nearly headless Nick.

"I'll be there Sir. Nick. And I will have a surprise for you, a good one if I can bring my friends." Harry smiled to him and remembered that he had found a spell that would have been nice for him if he had known where to find him.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"We will be going to your death day party, right. I know where it is. If I didn't get the invite I would have crashed. Relax I will be there. I'll see you tomorrow night Sir."

"See you then Harry" the ghost floated off with a confused look on his face.

Harry then went over to Ginny and just for fun they had a duel. They started small but soon they were using everything except the three unforgivable curses. The mach ended when they knew that every one in the room was watching. Harry let her land a Bat Boggy Hex and the mach was over.

Harry and Ginny had captured the attention of the entire room and before they made their exit Harry pulled Ginny in for a long soft passionate kiss which made all the girls go awe and all the guys whistle at the pair. An embarrassed Ginny was led out of the room and up to bed.

After a few hours of snoging and fewer hours of sleep the pair got up and went to the mornings classes. After the mornings classes Harry said good by to Ginny and went to the potions dungeon and took out the supplies that he would need. The class started slowly but when Snape told the room that they would be brewing the lightening potion, on that would remove color from anything, he scared the class. "This potion is dangerous to brew. If I see any of you screwing about," his eyes lingered on Harry, "I will see that they are suspended." He took his place behind the desk and Harry took out the ingredients which he already knew. He had memorized this potion and many more from the Half-Blooded Princes book. He set out to brew and when the class started to stir there brews Harry did not. He remembered that if you let it sit it would thin and clear on its own most of the way. Harry sat in the room and he felt eyes on his scar.

"Potter, aren't you supposed to stir that?" Snape looked like Harry had simply forgotten to do the work but when he received a head shake he knew. "Detention potter, tonight at nine, I will make sure you learn this yet." Harry smirked as his potion continued to grow paler and paler until it looked like a clear liquid. At this point Harry stirred three times and it turned jet black.

"All done Sir." He put a bottle of potion on the desk and to his surprise he was met by a smile.

Harry was sitting back wale Ron and Hermione were watching him trying to stir the thick rubbery mess. Harry put his hands out and stopped his friends and their cauldrons began to lighten instantly. "Harry what the hell is going on?"

Speaking loudly enough so everyone could hear he said, "Just thank the Half Blood Prince." He wouldn't say another word the rest of the class and on his way out some thing new happened.

"Good work today Potter." Snape complemented him on his way out of the dungeon.

"Harry what do you mean you told Nick that we would go to a death day party. We'll miss the feast." Ron was on the warpath about it sense Harry wouldn't say any more about the Prince

"Shut up Ron, if you don't want to go don't but I think it will be an interesting thing. I want to know why they celebrate their death." Hermione straitened Ron's tie and led him down the hall after Harry who was carrying Ginny. "Were we supposed to bring a gift or something?"

"Don't worry Hermione, I've got it covered." Harry went into the room and was suddenly cold. Looking around Harry saw hundreds of ghosts that he remembered and even more that he didn't. He set Ginny down and went to Nick. "Sir Nick, I have a present for you. I know that you weren't able to get into the headless hunt but I think I can help you. If you want I can take that last little bit off the side and you will be headless. I can do it but only if you don't tell any one it was me, do we have a deal?"

The ghost looked like he was in heaven. He nodded and pulled his head over to the side. Harry put his wand threw the small flap of skin that still connected the head and body. With a word that he Nick couldn't hear the head came free with a silvery red spray. The ghost blood hit Harry and chilled him completely. He was barely able to call his friends which came and defrosted him.

"Thank you Harry, I never would have thought, I can not pay you enough." The ghost bowed deeply and his head fell of and rolled across the room. "I wont say a word about this Sir Potter."

Latter in the evening Harry left his friends and went to the potions room where Snape was sitting. "Hello Potter, take a seat."

"Thank you Mr. Prince." Harry said with a smirk on his face. "So what will my punishment be?"

"You know about my former title. I want to know how you know about it and how you were able to brew such a perfect potion. Tell me Potter, how do you know about it."

"I read your old school book, it was actually very useful. I learned a lot about it before I learned it was you. Trust me I probably wouldn't have bothered to keep looking if I had known from the beginning." Harry stood and showed him a scar that he received from the man on the back of his arm. "You gave this to me when you told me it was you sir, or at least you would. I want you to know that you will be found out and killed but it will be quick. I know how hard it will be for you to do what Dumbledore has told you to do if you have to. Just know that now that I am here you will not have to."

The man behind the desk was looking at Harry with some thing that almost looked like thanks, "Potter, you will come to my offices every other Sunday for an update on the dark front; the headmaster told me you knew a lot but I had no idea. How do you know so much?"

The man tried to push into Harry's mind but was only shown the moment of the dark lord's death. Repeatedly the man saw the most feared man on the planet die of a sword in the chest before he pulled his mind back. "I should have warned you I studied occulumency this summer, and every summer for years. You don't stand a chance to see it if Voldemort can't."

"On next Sunday Potter. I will let you know what is going on with the headmaster."

"No need Sir, I know all about it." Harry said as he left the room and apparated to the kitchens and then to the tower where he shared his food with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Love I know that we have been putting it off but I think we should go down to the chamber of secrets and kill the basilisk. You don't need to worry; I swear to you that I will not let it happen to you." Harry pulled his wife into a tight embrace and tried to remove the fear from her as best as he could.

"I know it will be alright but it is still one of my worst fears, the chamber. I was so terrified down there that I was going to die that I had nightmares for years about being down there. They were like being in a dream that I thought was real."

Harry ignored the confused looks from his two best friends and went to bed carrying Ginny with him. Harry slept but Ginny lay with her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat for hours. She smiled when she remembered the first time she had done it.

She was sixteen and she had just helped Harry escape the wrath of her older brothers when he told them they were together. Sitting under the old willow tree in the back of the burrow she just rested her head on his chest and let him sleep the night under the stars. No matter what was going on whenever she listened to his heart it calmed her.

The next day Harry led Ginny to the headmaster's office and walked in with out waiting for an answer. "Professor, we are going to need to borrow the sorting hat for a second."

Harry took the hat off the shelf and put it on his head. "Mr. Potter, always nice to see you may I be of assistance?"

"Can you give me the sword that you keep? I am sure that you can see what has happened and that I will need that sword if I am to kill Lord Voldemort. You can see from my mind that I am a direct descendent of Gryffindor and I would like that particular artifact please."

The hat was silent for a few seconds before Harry felt a heavy handle hit him on the head. As Harry took the hat off his head he caught the sword before it had time to crash to the ground. The headmaster looked on in wonder as Harry spun the sword in a slow ark causing a visible trail of power behind it.

"Professor we are going to go down into the chamber of secrets, I would appreciate it if you could get some Phoenix tears ready just in case." Ginny started to shake again but as soon as she put her hand on Harry's Heart she calmed down.

"Tell Professor Snape to meat us in front of Myrtles toilet; we will have some materials for him." Harry lead Ginny threw the walls that they hadn't been threw in years and they came to the door. "Are you up to this love, You Know that I can do this alone? No snake is going to keep me from you." He hugged her tightly and felt her head nod against his chest.

"Good luck, I know it doesn't matter but just the same." Harry walked in the room and hissed at the sink causing it to open and Harry jumped in to the pipe. After a short trip down memory lane he found himself facing the great statue and then made it open. From inside he heard the rumblings of the giant snake that lived with in. As the head of the beast was emerging Harry stabbed it threw the brain and let it die.

Having the knowledge if where he was going Harry disappeared with a pop and reappeared at the base of the sink with a large snake on a sword. Snape nearly screamed in shock when he saw the young boy standing in the middle of the girls bathroom holding a sixty foot snake's head impaled on a silver sword but some how managed to keep his cool. He was not able to stifle a laugh when Harry asked if there was some thing there that he could use. Basilisk blood could be added to thousands of potions to boost strength and the venom can be turned into some thing almost as powerful as phoenix tears.

The Year went quickly after that; Harry and Ginny were so far ahead in their homework that they had already finished the known work threw the O.W.L.'s Christmas was coming in just a few weeks and Harry was at Hogsmeade's finest stores buying presents. He found the perfect things for every one except for Ginny. He loved her but she had everything that she could want. He saw some thing laying in a display case that quickly drew his attention, a simple set of silver strips, on them were the words:

Let a pair be bonded forever when you put these on, Meant for Harry J. Potter and Generva M. Weasley

Harry immediately went for them but the man behind the counter insisted that he couldn't be Harry Potter. Harry had finally proven his point when he had allowed the man to cast the reviler spell and wait an hour to make sure he wasn't under Polyjuice potion. He paid a high price but he knew that it was well worth it if it would make his Ginny smile it would be worth all the gold in his vault.

Harry was surprised to receive two invitations to come home for Christmas, one from Sirius and one from the Weasley's. He thought and thought on it but eventually came up with a great idea, he wrote three letters and sent them off, two days later he got three affirmative answers. He would be hosting Christmas at Potter manor.

Harry told every on that he would be holding Christmas at his home and he would bring them there directly from the train station once they arrived at platform 9 ¾. Hermione was going to complain that she wasn't going to see her family but Harry told her they would be there too. She was so happy to have her friends and family together for Christmas that she kissed Harry.

Once the friends arrived at the manor Harry showed Ron and Hermione there rooms, once Ron walked into his he saw that it was covered in his favorite things. There were chocolate frog cards and also old brooms signed by the Chudley Cannons.

Hermione's room was much simpler with three of the four walls made of bookcases categorized just the way she liked them. Next to her bed were the three books that she had wanted to reed during break and some how she didn't think that it was by chance.

Once Hermione was unpacked Harry explained that the rooms were charmed to become what you wanted in a room. "There is one of those inside Hogwarts as well, it's on the seventh floor, you should stop by some time."

Harry walked into his room that Ginny would share with him and he saw that she was already on the bed under the sheet naked. Not needing a second invitation he joined her. The next few days would be great.

Christmas morning broke to the sounds of happy family's looking for there gifts. Harry had just finished wrapping his presents and Ginny had written both of there names on both hers and his gifts. Together they walked into the living room to see the grangers already up and talking to a man that Harry recognized instantly.

Serious came up behind Harry with out him noticing, "I hope that it was alright to invite him, he was a friend of your fathers. His name is…"

"Remus, Welcome to your home away from home. " Harry said. "Honestly Serious did you think that I wouldn't know who he was. He would make an awesome teacher. I know that he is your best friend, and I know that he would like to be leaving early for a special lunar cycle. Don't worry, Ginny and I got him a special present."

Ginny had already gotten it out of the stack and was bringing it to him. A simple wooden cup with a deep blood red bubbling mixture in side. "Mr. Lupin, This is from Harry and me. Just add a single hair to the mixture and drink it down."

Ginny handed the cup to the man who did as he was told and an instant after he downed the cup he let out a bone crunching sound. Hair started to sprout and his body twisted shape. Mr. Weasley tried to move the children to the back of the group and a great black dog stepped in front of Harry. The dog gave the couple a murderous look and then went to the wear wolf that was standing in the room looking down at its paws. The beast looked at Harry and Ginny and than baked away from them. Harry held out a hand to the wolf man.

"Moony, I know that you are confused, I just want you to bite me." Gasps jump all around the room. "This is your Christmas gift. I'm sorry it had to hurt that much but you can change back now." The wolf looked around and reverted to the human state with only a few articles of clothing. Grabbing the robes that he had gotten from his friend he looked at the others and tried to talk.

"Mr. Lupin, we are sorry that we had to cause that much pain but I think that you will agree that it was worth it. Sir that is a potion that, with the help of some unspeakable's, was created to cure some one from being a wear wolf. It kills the bad parts and leaves the former wear wolf as a wolf animagus. The next time you transform you will just be a normal wolf."

"Your name was Ginny? Thank you so much. I can actually get a job now and maybe start a family." He blushed and ran over to the girl and hugged her.

"Now Moony would the object of your affections be one Auror Tonks? If so she should be arriving at her apartment in a few minuets." Harry smirked at the old wolf as he blushed and ran off to change. "Now we can get to opening our other gifts.

The day was going well as Ron opened up a brand new nimbus 2005 and a keepers padding set. For Percy Harry had gotten him a set of seven self inking quills in various colors. For Bill he had picked up a 'Break Ring' that when used properly can speed a curse breakers job by up to ninety percent.

Charley received a blue scaled Chinese dragon as a pet. The dragon would never grow longer than four feet and only spit magical flames that didn't burn anything. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got a new stove for the kitchen a family sized cauldron and an electric fireplace set up to work on magic. The part of the twins presents that every one could see was a massive selection of joke products and raw materials to make there own. The part that they couldn't se was in there room, two invisibility cloaks a second marauders map and enchanted earpieces so that they could plan multiple part pranks with ease.

Hermione was given a thousand galleon gift certificate to the book store in Hogsmeade. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were given a new car and generous equipment donations to there dental practices. Harry's godfather had been given a nice bunch of robes that he knew he would like but also a new motorbike, once again enchanted to fly, with an invisibility booster.

Every one looked over to see Ginny now as she handed Harry a simple wooden frame with a picture that could not exist. It was the portrait that was done of them at there wedding. Every one looked at it and gasped with tears in his eyes Harry thanked his wife and hung the picture on the wall above the fireplace.

"Ginny I don't know if this is some thing that you want but it is your choice. Its not as thoughtful as your gift but I hope it will show you how much I love you." Harry handed his beloved a small cardboard thin package and looked down, "If you don't want to use them I can get you some thing better, any thing you want."

Ginny opened the package and pulled out two paper thin silver slips. "Holy Shit! How the hell did you get those!" Ginny looked at her brother like he had grown a second head. "Ginny those are bonding bands. If you put them if you and Harry put them on and they stay on it means that you are soul mates. It takes your soul and combines them into one and gives each of you half. The only down side is that if it lets you put it on it can't be taken off."

"Let a pair be bonded forever when you put these on, Meant for Harry J. Potter and Generva M. Weasley" Ginny read "I guess that it means that we were always destined to be together." She held one to Harry and held her wrist to him as well. "I want you to put it on to me and I want to put yours on." Harry took the silver strip and put it on Ginny's wrist and the second the other one touched his they snapped down and formed to the arm they were on.

"Just so you know Gin-Gin, those also count as proof of adult hood, you can do any thing you want, unfortunately they also are a sign of marriage. You can get it annulled easy enough though."

"Why would I want to do that? I was already married to him." She pointed her ring out to a stunned group. "Besides now he is stuck with me."

The next few months were spent with nothing new happening but oddly at least two pranks a weak. The entire staff was striped down to red long underwear and forced to do the chicken dance in the great hall. Even though Professor Dumbledore was late he decided to join in anyway. The classes were slowing down and Ginny received over six-hundred percent on her exams. Some how Harry had only managed one hundred twelve percent.

"Miss Weasley," The head master said, "it seems to me that you need a bigger challenge than what you have had. From my understanding it would be more than possible to move you ahead a year. You would need to take the second year exams but I doubt it would be a problem." The old man walked over to the young witch and handed her the tests. Half an hour later she had completed all of them with perfect scores.

Ginny ran down the halls and was heading to the lake where she knew Harry was when she was grabbed from behind by a man in a dark robe. As she turned to se her attacker she could see a hint of the white hair of Malfoy senior from behind the mask he wore. She was throne into the nearest wall and as she stood she watched the man raise his wand.

The killing curse slipped from the man's mouth like it was a simple hovering charm, no emotion played in his voice. Ginny had no time to doge the curse and the last thing that she thought was that she had let Harry down. A blinding white light covered her from head to toe, the light seemed to seep from the very core of her soul and as the green light hit her, a bang like a cannon firing was sent threw the school. Ginny was pushed hard into the stone where the light hit her but the man that attacked her was sent threw a window and fell to the ground dead.

People ran from every corner of the school to see what had happened in the corridor. The first to arrive was Harry, he ran up to his wife and she hugged him tightly. Once he had let her go he looked at her stomach and saw a single cut that was bleeding freely. Just to the left of her belly button was a small lightning bolt shaped scar, just like his.

After a long line of questions and a trial during which Dobby was set free Harry and the rest of the group were sitting on the train to go back "home". Ginny was sleeping against Harry who was teaching Hermione and Ron the spell to hide there magic. After half an hour they had both gotten it and an hour later the train was pulling into the station.

Hermione pulled Ron off to the side and said good bye and than she pulled him into a hug and kissed him purely chaste on the lips. In that second of contact Harry saw a flash of light as it washed over his two best friends they opened there eyes and looked at each other like they were seeing themselves for the first time.

"I remember 'Mione." Ron said as he bent closer to Hermione

"So do I Ronald." She closed the gap and kissed him with all the passion that she could with a thirteen year old body. After they were forced to come up for air they went to there parents and Hermione left promising to meat him at "Their Spot" every day for lunch.

Harry helped the twins get home and Ginny helped Percy before Harry kissed Ginny one last time and apparated to the Dursleys for the one day he was going to stay. Once in his room Harry. Was being reprimanded for his aunt but was soon shut up by a silencing charm. 'This is going to be a good day' Harry thought to himself and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry was having fun for the first time on Privet drive and that scared his aunt and uncle. Harry was not doing any thing that the other occupants could fault him for. He was cleaning and cooking dinner, it was more the face that he wore as he did those things than what he did. Harry went into the living room and once he came out his smile was wider. When Uncle Vernon went into the room he couldn't see or hear any thing out of the ordinary but something didn't feel right, That Harry potter had done something. Harry was going to sleep when he pointed his wand at his aunts door and muttered a time delay charm, it would be very interesting around here at Christmas time.

Harry woke up at just after seven in the morning. He sent off his coarse selections which he had forgotten about until now but decided to take the same classes that he had before. He filled his trunk and found the remainder of the belongings that he had left in the room before he left for the summer. He left all of his clothing in the dresser and took the remainder of his sweats from under the floorboard. H masked his magical signature and sent his school trunk to his godfather's house and put on the only muggle clothes that would fit him. As he went down the stairs and heard the snores coming out of his uncles room he thought that he maybe able to stand being there if he was able to use magic.

Once on the street he went over to his former babysitter's home and let himself in. He went strait to the fireplace and flooed to Diagon ally and went strait to Gringotts bank. After he picked up some gold from his vaults he exchanged about a thousand pounds and bought all the clothes he wanted. He also went a head and went to Hogwarts and bought Hermione her birthday gift. Once he ate lunch at a diner in London he apparated to the Burrow. He went to the door and was met by Ginny who jumped up and kissed him before bringing him into the living room.

"I almost forgot Harry, Dad just won the lottery, were going to Egypt to see Bill." She went to her room and grabbed a suitcase full of clothes and put it by the front door. "Harry, do you want to come with us, I know dad wouldn't want you to but we could get our own hotel room. I'm sure Hermione would like to come as well."

"I would love to go with you; I'll pop over and ask her if she wants to." Harry disappeared with a soft pop and reappeared half an hour later with Hermione's bags. "She is going to stay with her parents until after diner and then come over. If I remember correctly you have a port key? Than you take it and I'll just come when Hermione gets here." Ginny levitated her bags to the car and then gave him a kiss good buy and got in and drove off.

Harry wandered into the kitchen and found it was occupied by Mrs. Weasley. He snuck up behind her and surprised her. "Morning mum, don't like port keys?"

She jumped and turned around to see Harry standing there with some flowers in his hand. "Oh Harry, no I had a bad experience with them. I fell off to early and was lost in the dark forest for three hours."

"Mine was when I was fourteen, I don't know if it will happen next year or not now that the rat has been put away but, I was transported to a grave yard where my blood was used to resurrect Voldemort. I figure, with your permission, that I just apparate with you and Hermione. Before you say any thing I want to tell you that Ginny and I will be staying in a room that I paid for, as are Ron and Hermione."

"Harry you are more than welcome to come along. I don't… remember exactly but I feel like you're my son. And from what I can tell you and Ginny are married. But I do wish you would just let us pay for it dear."

"Don't worry about it mum. I was rich before I killed Voldemort and now I am richer. I am down to my last billion though." Harry laughed at Molly's face as he stepped in and finished drying and putting the dishes away.

The two caught up but Harry wouldn't say much about the future even though he was sure he had changed it a lot. He did tell her after receiving her word not to tell anyone, who her children would get married to. She was surprised that Charlie was still single but was happy that all of the rest of her children were happy. The two ate together a simple lunch that Molly "for the firs time ever" let Harry cook in her kitchen. At ten after eight Hermione arrived dressed more casually than Harry had seen her after the time exchange and they left.

Ginny was loosing to Ron in chess when they arrived in the lobby of the hotel. Harry bought two rooms and after Ginny lost to Ron for the six-thousandth and eighth time they went up. Whilst Hermione and Ron went to "sleep" Harry and Ginny went for a swim.

The four friends were sitting in the lobby of their hotel one day after breakfast when a sound like a gunshot defended them. They ran outside and saw a terrible sight. On what looked like a pole, spinning, was a young child. There were several wizards in black robes with skull masks walking threw the town and half a dozen men and women were laying unconscious, Harry thought that they must be the ones that had tried to help.

Harry stepped forward to the group and pulled out his wand. The group was caught by surprise when Harry was some how able to get the child down who quickly ran behind Harry's group. "Give that back kid, we weren't done playing."

"You will have to take her back from under my dead body." One of the robed men shot a green light at Harry and he just blocked it. That was the signal to send wave after wave of the killing curse at the boy. Harry held his hand out in front of him and was pelted by spheres of emerald light. The spells that hit Harry spread over him and when they hit the ground a cloud of dust erupted from the path he was on.

The dust began to settle and the dark wizards were happy to see a limp form on the ground, they dropped their wands and then it happened. A strong wind blew the remaining dust away and in the same spot was a boy who was glowing a pail red color.

"Nice, but if your master couldn't kill me with that that spell, why would you think you could?" from his still outstretched arm Harry launched stunners wandlessly and silently. The group of evil wizards fell to the ground and did not get up.

"Harry, are you alright." Mr. Weasley was standing up to his side; he had fallen trying to get the girl to safety.

"I'm fine Mr. Weasley. Dad?" Harry asked the last part but he could already see that it was alright to call him dad. He wore his 'Do you even have to ask?' face. "I bet you didn't know that if you get hit by a killing curse it actually feels pretty good, if you don't die anyway."

The four of the students wondered around the town they were in and got tours of the tombs that Bill was working on for almost a month after the incident. Harry and Ginny celebrated a birthday in Egypt and before they knew it they were heading back to the Burrow. Hermione was going to stop by for the night get her supplies the next day and spend the rest of the time with her parents. The group of Weasleys showed up to a seen of chaos. There were half a dozen Hit wizards and Aurous standing in front of the house and hundreds of broken splinters of wood were on the ground.

A young woman walked up to them. She had a fairly round and pretty face with wide eyes. Her eyes were a strange color half way between gray and purple and had flakes of blue in them. He hair was down just past her neck and was a dirty red-blond color. Harry thought that he vaguely recognized her but couldn't place her face.

"Arthur, Molly we were called here when one of your wards was breached. We have some bad news; Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban. He some how got out two nights ago and we think he is after you."

The couple paled but the witch was concerned when she saw the looks on the faces of amusement on the children. "Don't you get it? He wants to kill all of you." She looked at the faces and saw a scar on Harry's forehead. "Your Harry Potter, right?" He nodded which caused the woman to grab him in a tight hug and when he took a step back she fell on him. "I'm so sorry, it just its because of you that I'm married." The woman got off Harry and showed a simple gold ring.

"Tonks? No I guess it would be Lupin now, you just look different than the last time I saw you. Is this how you normally look?"

"Yes, Remus likes it, he proposed to me half an hour after he left your house on Christmas." She remembered why she was at the house at that point and looked at the group again. "Why aren't you concerned, Wormtail could kill you."

"Ah, my dear Nymphadora every thing happens for a reason, I am sure he will be brought back with in a few years." The witch left and after repairing the rest of the exterior the rest of them did as well.

That night only the four who knew what had happened knew that this could be a blessing. In the night Harry went to the black forest and destroyed a brass eagle. He climbed down the hollow of a tree and with out actually moving the object he sent a white hot flame at the metal raptor and in a shriek of pain and a flash of green there was nothing left of it.

Next he went to an old orphanage and shattered a golden cup. He snuck into the kitchen and there in a wooden case was the challis. He repeated the spell and left with out a second word. He was part of the way out and decided to put it back together; he didn't want it to get out that it went missing.

After those challenges it was a piece of cake to go into Grimwood place and defuse the locket which he now had clutched in his hand. . It was a simple matter of transferring the portion of the soul that lived in the locket into anything else. He chose a sheet of parchment and destroyed it as well. He was back in the bed of his girl friend before he was even missed by the other occupants of the house.

The next few weeks passed in a blur for everyone and the group found themselves on the crimson steam engine of the Hogwarts express. The group was walking down the train and once again found the only compartment had a lone passenger. "Harry, nice to see you, come on in and sit a while."

"Morning _professor _Lupin." After much small talk and a lot of sitting around and in Ron and Hermione's case going off somewhere to snog. Just after dark the train stopped. "Damn, I was hoping that this wouldn't happen." The lights in the compartment went out and a layer of frost.

The door to the room opened and a scabbed hand worked its way in. The dementor on the other side of the glass stepped into the doorway. As one four voices shouted "Expecto Patronum" Four animals came out of the wands of the students, A stag an otter an eagle and an owl. The four animals which were usually silver were swirled with color.

The dementor was pined against the all of the compartment. After being touched by the mass of silver with reds and greens the thing convulsed and several small blue objects shot out of its mouth and flew up to the sky. The beast fell to the ground and the robes that covered it deflated into the air releasing a cold and foul smelling mist.

"Harry, What happened?" The man picked up the black robes from the ground and looked at them. As he tried to open the front a second mist escaped and the robes dissolved but in there place a cross made of silver and onyx fell to the ground. Lupin picked it up and looked at it.

"That is the anchor point, its how they can collect souls. We put a spin on the patronus charm and with the contact with the new spell negates the effect of the anchor." Harry took the cross and conquered a chain and strung the small fetish on the end.

"Here, give this to Tonks, Lupin, whatever she likes being called nowadays. It would protect her from the dementors." The group settled back down as they relaxed on the train and when the food cart came Harry bought everything there. Once they arrived at the castle It was much like Harry remembered it, the group was sent to Professor McGonagall's office where They were forced to eat pounds of chocolate. They were aloud to go to the feast where the sorting was just finishing.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We have several start of term announcements, first off the dark forest on the grounds is off limits. Hogsmeade is going to be restricted to all those who are unable to defend them selves. To obtain the ability to go to the village you will have to duel one of the professors, if they find that you are able to take care of your self then you will be granted visiting privileges. But be warned, if you are allowed to go to the village, you are also agreeing to help defend the castle in the event that it is attacked, I do not foresee any type of attack happening any time soon but beware."

Harry was surprised in the other time he had not gone on about this; it was not a problem for the students to go out. He wondered if something more drastic was changed. He decided to drop it and dug into his food but also spent an absurd amount of time feeding Ginny hers. He carried her up to the tower and into his bed. It was strange that her things were there as well and even stranger was that Hermione's were by Ron's bed.

He picked Ginny up and set her in the bed before going to the restroom and brushing his teeth. When he got back to the room he could hear squeaking from the bed next to his, the one where he saw Hermione's scarf hanging from the bottom.

"Would you two use a silencing charm, please? Some of us are going to sleep, yah sleep." The squeaks and groans became silent from Harry's own spell and he got into his own bed. Before him was the sexiest sight he had ever remembered in his life. His Ginny, a name which he still wouldn't say out loud, was sitting in nothing but one of his shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts that hung low on her hips and a thin silver strip on her wrist. He smiled and kissed her. The pair didn't get to sleep until very late, or very early as the case may be.

As they were the previous year Harry and company found the classed extremely easy. In potions and herbology the classes that Harry was the worst in when he went threw it the first time he was excelling. The only person who was better than him in their group was Ginny, who after some smart comments was accepted into the year. The only one that knew more than her at herbology was Neville.

The next class was there first defense against the dark arts lesson and in it Harry made a point to Professor Lupin that his boggart would not become Voldemort. Voldemort was a hack, nothing compared to what his fear was.

"Books away wands out, that's good. Today we are going to be working on boggarts. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

Hermione's hand shot up and explained about the fact that they would turn into a wizard or a witches worst fear. "Now then Hermione, what is your worst fear?"

"That the potion would run out." She said looking at Ron who understood. "Before you ask sir there is nothing that I can think of that would make that funny. If it happened I would be scared to death."

Seeing that he shouldn't ask for any more information he went to Ron who had a small smile on his face. "Mr. Weasley, can you make your worst fear funny?" Ron nodded and walked to the front of the room. The door opened and a small bronze colored eagle flew out. After the shock of seeing it like it was he performed the spell turning it into a roast turkey causing the class to laugh.

The class went threw the cycles and it was Ginny's turn. When she stood in front she wasn't sure what it would become. The boggart spun and fell to the ground with a clink. In front of the class was a simple golden cup with a badger on it. Ginny thought of the only thing that she could think of that would be funny she cast her spell and the cup now was leaking.

It was Harry's turn last. He stepped forward and prepared for his worst fear, now it was his only fear. He took his place and the boggart changed forms. The cup disappeared and in its place lay a girl dead. The class recognized it as Ginny. Harry didn't try the rediculas and just vanished it. He walked out of the room with tears in his eyes and went to his dorm.

About thirty seconds later Ginny showed up and pulled him to face her. "Harry, I'm your worst fear?"

"No, Ginny, my Ginny. My worst fear is now, and has been ever sense I told you that I loved you the first time, living without you. I want you to be happy with or with out me as your husband, but no matter what you want, what you do, I will always be in your life somehow." He kissed her softly. "I love you, my Ginny." Harry's eyes went wide as he realized what he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like it sounded. It was just some thing that slipped out. Please forgive me."

"For what?" questioned Ginny.

"I said you were mine, you aren't. You don't belong to any one, you are the most beautiful amazing woman that has ever lived I don't own you no one does." Harry looked into the girls eyes and could see that she wasn't angry, she was smiling.

"Harry, are you mine?" Ginny asked and waited staring into Harry's soul, she already knew the answer.

"You own my body mind and soul. I gave them to you the first time I told you I loved you, I never want them back."

"If I can own you because you gave me your body mind and soul what happens if I gave you mine the same time you gave me yours? Why do I own you and you not me? I am not owned by any one Harry just like your not, your just mine."

"And you're mine, my Ginny." Harry felt something in him break. He could no longer keep from thinking it and he felt it was okay this time.

The first Care of magical creatures class was just as Harry remembered it. They were once again studying Hippogriffs but this time Harry actually did volunteer to show the class, not just out of pity. Harry was just leaving the class thinking that he had just gotten around the incident with Malfoy and the beast but he was wrong, he heard screams and knew that this was going to be a long year.

Harry and Ginny were standing in the line of students that were trying to get permission to go to Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione had already been granted passes from professors Sprout and McGonagall. Ginny went forward to be tested by Professor Lupin and Harry was standing in the line for the next opening.

"Ah, Harry. Why don't I test you my self?" All the duels in the room stopped. Not for the first time Harry wondered how Dumbledore was able to be heard over all the noise.

"Thank you sir." Harry stepped into the clearing that had been created in the room. The combatants were just starting to draw there wands when some one shouted down the hall that Dumbledore was dueling Harry Potter. Within thirty seconds the great hall was full with every student and every teacher. Off to the side Harry could see the twins taking bets, he saw that he would pay ten to one if he won.

"Bow to your opponent, turn and walk five paces." Harry didn't recognize the voice but he and Dumbledore obeyed and when they faced each other again all playfulness and kindness were gone from the headmaster. Harry could feel the power from the professor from where he stood and matched his power to the letter.

Dumbledore was impressed, he had never needed to use all of his power to match anyone but Voldemort yet Harry was able to mach the power and wasn't even straining to keep it there. For the first time in years Albus Dumbledore was scared. He had reached the height of his power, Harry had not. Harry's body began to glow an eerie red glow and then it vanished. Dumbledore could no longer feel Harry's power at all.

The duel began with the headmaster sending out a full power stunning spell which Harry blocked with a flick of his wrist, but as he did he felt his power. Dumbledore was scared shitless. The reason that he couldn't feel Harry's power was that it was at the same level as all of Hogwarts. The aged professor began sending the most arcane spells in his arsenal at the boy but Harry was able to block deflect or disarm every one. After ten minuets Harry began to attack. He was using mainly stunning spells but also one that Dumbledore didn't know.

A pink and blue light hit the old man in the big toe on his right foot and it froze in place. He was being petrified by a simple spell. The spread was not fast but by the end of the next five minuets he could not use his legs and was forced to being purely defensive. He was hit by a second spell that he didn't know and the petrifaction was reversed, Harry sent one final spell into the professor who tried to block it but was unable to. Dumbledore had run out of power, he had lost his first duel in nearly one century.

Fred and George had to pay out almost one hundred galleons but had mad nearly six. Hermione had made almost thirty on her own. Harry had helped the professor off the ground and gave him some power back. "Sir that petrifaction spell feeds off of your own power, it took roughly half of it before I reversed it, I also took half of your power to change your body back to normal. If I would have waited you would be in magical exhaustion for weeks, as it is you should be fine by dinner." Harry began to leave when he remembered why he had dueled, "Professor?"

"You will be granted a pass Harry, obviously." Harry left the room to a stunned silence except for the sound of gold changing hands.

It had been a while sense this happened to Harry, teachers and students alike were staring at him with what looked like fear. When he was at Hogwarts the first time, as he thought of it, the pointing would have bugged him, so would the _profit _article that had resulted, he had a copy of it next to his bed with the picture that Ginny had given him last Christmas.

Is the Boy Who Lived Too Powerful 

**By Rita Skeeter **

**Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, 13, was involved in a duel at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry last Sunday the twenty-third of September. This might not scare any of you readers, it happens every day, right? Wrong, this duel was between third year student Potter and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.**

**It has been learned threw our accurate sources that Mr. Potter was engaged by the head master to test the boys ability. One of our sources tells us that a student has to face a professor at the school to be granted the privilege to go to the village of Hogsmeade. This reporter believes that it is just a scam to test the powers of trouble students. **

"**Potter was getting bead back by the headmaster." One student said, "But then he did some strange dark spell that turned Professor Dumbledore to stone. It scared the hell out of me."**

**Other stories correspond with this one and it is definitely a bad sign when a student that saved us all from you know who is able to defeat the most powerful wizard of our time. It is only made worse that it was done with the aid of a dark arts spell.**

**It is my understanding that the use of any dark spells would result in the expulsion of a student that would use it, Mr. Potter was not. It makes you wonder, if Mr. Potter would use one spell that could have killed the professor would he be willing to use the unforgivable curses? Think about it.**

The fall out of the article was more positive than negative except telling everyone that he did not use a dark arts spell. Harry could see that almost all the Slytherins were acting almost civilly towards him, excluding Malfoy of course. After Harry had him put in jail and later the same year Ginny had as good as killed him, he was always mumbling about doing something, he had yet to do anything.

Harry and Ginny were in the middle of transfiguration class when they decided that rather than just acting like they were doing something, they would. Harry and Ginny looked threw a book that they had stolen from the restricted section of the library about animagi. They had already brewed the potion to see what they were going to become and took it in the back of the class. In Ginny's mind she saw a magnificent red fox with brown spots going down her back. She woke up and started the process.

Harry was looking around his mind and saw a black shadow like animal, he looked down and saw a jet black raven with a lightning bolt shaped silver spot on his left wing. He came back to the waking realm and almost immediately started to change. He could control it but it was almost like he was let out of a box and his conciseness expanded to let him see what to do. He felt a strange poking sensation when his body covered in feathers and shrunk into a large black raven. Next to him was sitting a gorgeous red fox that he knew was Ginny, he could see on her front paw was a silver band. He looked at his wing and saw a gray ring on it as well.

The fact that two of her students changed into animals in her class didn't escape McGonagall she walked over and they changed back to themselves. Her lips were gone and replaced by two lines that were barely a millimeter apart as she signaled for them to follow her out of the room and to the headmasters office.

Once inside The stern professor scolded the students for trying to be animagi. "Don't you know how dangerous it was, you could have gotten stuck like that."

"Professors, you already know that we know more than you would think. We could both pass our N.E.W.T.s right now if we wanted, we got pretty good at transfiguration when we figured the golem limb spell." Professor McGonagall's jaw dropped but she couldn't make a sound. "We just knew what to do, don't ask me to explain it but we did."

"Harry Ginny in the morning we are going to take you to the ministry to register your forms. For now I would say get a good nights sleep you will need it to get threw the registration process."

Harry and Ginny transformed and ran to the dorm and lay down. Harry wrapped his wife in his arms and drifted into a nap. Meanwhile down in the great hall Hermione and Ron were sitting down for lunch when a black owl swooped down and landed on Hermione's shoulder. It had a letter in its talons and when it was relieved from its burden it stayed on its spot, nipping at her ear.

Hermione unrolled the parchment and read a note that Harry had put on yet it looked like Ron's handwriting.

Dear 'Mione

I remembered what your happiest moment was so I asked Dumbledore which owl delivered your letter to you. It turns our that it was Starlight here. Happy birthday love, I was aloud to take him if I bought a new one so, Starlight is my birth day present to you.

I hope that you like him,

Love from

Ronald

Hermione threw her arms around Ron and hugged him so tight he couldn't breath all the time saying thank you over and over again. She had just let go of him when it was time for there next class. Ron was trying to figure out what she was thanking him for when he saw the letter.

Ron,

Just go with it.

Harry.

He didn't know or care about how or why he had done it but it was a great deal better of a present than the flowers that he had gotten her and he vowed to try to do the same for Harry sometime.

It was late at night and Harry and Ginny hadn't made it down for dinner but they didn't care. Harry was just laying awake his head on the bed board when he heard a noise. He repositioned Ginny onto the bed but in the process she woke up. Putting a hand to his lips to shoe that he wanted her to stay quiet. There was no noise in the room anymore, it felt like a silencing charm. Harry wordlessly reversed it and could hear a hushed conversation.

"Wormtail, just do it." A voice said.

"But what if they wake up, they could kill me, look at what the article said. Potter could beat me in no time, and so could the girl." Wormtail spoke softly even though he thought that he had silenced the room.

"Just do it, all it will take will be two killing curses. The will be dead and we can go on about our lives, we can bring our master back."

"We jut have to be quick. The charm can't last to much longer, Lilly was the charms student."

Harry moved forward and opened the curtains and sent two stunning spells out and one hit the unknown man and as the second on was about to hit the rat he transformed and jumped out the window and ran into the forest.

"Harry, this is Grayback, the werewolf that bit Bill." Ginny sent half a dozen more stunning spells into the beast and brought him to the headmasters office by apparation. The pair bound and gagged the werewolf and Harry petrified him so that he couldn't get away. They went back to bed and tried unsuccessfully tried to get back to sleep.

For some reason Harry and Ginny never needed to testify at the trial of the dark creature, Grayback was a dark creature not because he was a werewolf but because he was evil. The next month passed quickly and soon it was time for the first Quidditch match. Harry was once again flying around the pitch and was once more being marked by Cedric Diggory.

The game was just starting and Harry decided to try out a simple move that he had always wanted, a Wronski feint. Acting like he had just seen the snitch Harry started the dive as fast as his broom could go. He went strait down and kept speeding up. Cedric was following him close, just about a foot behind his tail. Harry put on a burst of speed and pulled up about three inches from the ground, Cedric couldn't quite manage it, he crashed into the earth and the wind was knocked out of him.

As Harry was climbing he felt the cold in his bones and flew strait up towards the snitch. At the same time he was going up he had sent a patronus down, it wasn't a stag however. From the end of his wand was a red and silver fox, it glowed so bright that he could see everything despite the rain that was falling. He caught the snitch and spun around to see over one hundred dementors floating off the pitch as quickly as they could. Harry dropped to the ground and waved the Snitch above his head before going on a victory lap with his teammates.

Harry and company were walking threw Hogsmeade on the last weekend before Christmas break and everyone was once again going to be going to Harry's home for the holiday. Ginny was looking in the shop window when her eyes clouded over in happiness. Harry snuck a peak and recognized what it was instantly. The promise ring that he had given her when she turned seventeen. Pretending that he hadn't noticed he pretended to use the restroom and bought the ring.

The group hadn't really had a Christmas except for last year because of Voldemort but this year they were going to go crazy. Harry had already bought over a grouse of butter beer and a barrel of mulled mead. He had asked some of his family, Molly and Arthur and the Grangers. The four people had not Gotten gifts really but they had gotten there traditional dinner, Firewiskey. During the war it was the only thing that they had on several days around Christmas except what could be conjured.

Everybody had what they wanted and they didn't need anything from the school so they decided to start there vacation early. Harry and Ginny were just wakening up the next morning when Dumbledore was climbing out of the fireplace. Harry looked at the aged professor and felt his heart freeze, something had happened.

"Harry, last night Mr. Finnegan was attacked in your place. He was stabbed threw the neck with an enchanted sword and almost died. He was spared by Mr. Longbottem and Miss Brown. Neville was able to share his life force with Mr. Finnegan and sustain him until Miss Brown had retrieved me and the Phoenix tears that you didn't need earlier this year. He is resting Comfortably but we are going to need your help. It is obvious that you are a talented spell crafter, we as the staff of Hogwarts would like your input as a way to stop more attacks."

"Use the Fidelity charm. I will be secret keeper." Harry looked at the shocked face of the professor, "I've done it before. No place was safe so I took the burden to do it and I would do it again if I can stop this."

"Harry, do you understand that this will be a strain on your mind and body?" The head master looked at the young man before darting his eyes across the room, away from Harry's gaze. I can see that it would be a wise if dangerous task, I will have it set up for the first day of term, for now I suggest that you put it from your mind. Have a happy break. It may well be the last on that you can have with out the weight of the school on your head."

Harry and Ginny did just that and Ron and Hermione helped to some degree but basically got in the way. The Weasleys and Grangers helped a lot but Ginny always liked things a certain way, and it was different than her mothers.

Christmas morning dawned to a smaller crowd then there was last year, Percy had stayed at school with his girlfriend and Bill and Charlie were in different countries. The twins were ecstatic with the dead to a shop in Diagon Ally. The grangers were given a new office set including a thousand pound computer system and ten year subscriptions to ten different magazines for there waiting room.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been given all new clothing, from formal to muggle. They had also been given a car that had been magically enhanced but with out the ability to fly. Ginny had started to cry when Harry had given her the ring and apologized for not getting him anything. They really did have everything they could want.

Harry popped over to his "home" at number four Privet Drive. Ginny was with him and she knew why as soon as Harry opened the door. All of the Dursleys were covered in grayish green slimy bat bogies. She had to bit her lip when they tried to grab things like a flyswatter to beat them off but they just caused more of the things to come. Harry thought that this was a very good Christmas.

The next day Remus and Lupin (A.K.A Tonks) had come over and celebrated the day. After dinner and drinks the house was left to just the Hogwarts students and parents. They all walked around the grounds and found a strange substance on the lawn. Harry didn't know what it was but the second that he touched it he fell to the ground screaming. Ginny tried to do everything that she could but whenever she touched him an electric shock sent her to the ground. Harry's scar burst open and out of the wound black blood poured. The blood pooled around the boy and caused him to scream louder. Hermione had been doing spells to find out what the material was and when she matched it she gasped, It was Voldemort. Harry was thrashing and trying to stop from passing out, he knew it would be bad if he did. The last of His strength was gone and the darkness claimed Him.

"Foolish people," Voldemort's voice came from Harry's mouth, "I have heard that this boy was able to defeat my servants with ease." The thing controlling Harry laughed. "I was able to defeat him with minimal effort. Don't worry, Hell see and hear when I kill the slag that he likes to shag." The thing laughed again.

Voldemort raised Harry's wand and pointed it at Ginny. The killing curse slipped from the mouth of the man but nothing happened except for a slight breeze. Over and over he tried to kill the girl who was crying, not at the situation of trying to be killed, but that it was her husband was the one trying to do it.

"STOP" Harry's voice came from his mouth with just a touch of a second darker voice. "I WILL NEVER HURT MY FRIENDS, MY GINNY!" Harry managed to scream threw the pain that he was in. the red of Voldemort's eyes was fading to the bright emerald green of Harry's.

With one last burst of power that shattered the glass on the side of the house that they were on Harry sent a dark almost solid cloud of semi solid smoke. Harry fell to the ground and the blood coming from his scar turned red once more. Harry fell and let unconsciousness take him. The last thing that he said before he lost all sense was "I'm sorry."

Ginny never left Harry's side once in the next week. Harry rested comfortably in his own bed after having been to St. Mongos. The healer was only able to close the bleeding scar on his head and force a potion into him to regenerate his blood. Harry lay unconscious until the day before they were due to return to Hogwarts.

Ginny was laying on his chest that day holding him and trying to sleep, she hadn't slept well without him holding her. She could almost feel his arms around her, then she did, they pulled her closer which was no easy task. Ginny's eyes opened and looked into the smiling face of her husband. "I'm sorry," He said in a hoarse voice. "I couldn't stop him from taking over. I could just barely stop the curses, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Don't be silly Harry. I know that it wasn't you. It just scared me that it looked like you. The only thing that told me it wasn't was the eyes, red eyes." She kissed him lightly. "I know that you would never hurt me if you could help it, you told me so." Still laying on his chest Ginny slept late the next day.

Harry was standing in the headmasters office the day after he returned from break. In front of him lay an object that represented him, a black feather, and the marauders map, barrowed from Fred and George. "Now Harry, we are going to take all of the knowledge from every person alive about this building and put it in your head. This will hurt a bit because there is an almost infinite amount of knowledge about Hogwarts. Only those that you tell about it will be able to see it. You will be required to make a speech saying where it is to the students and staff, in order to reduce to a minimum the untrustworthy people that may find the location.. After you do this most of the pressure will be off your mind, but you will still feel it because of the sheer amount of living people that have been here." Dumbledore lifted his wand and with a complicated wand movement merged the feather into the map. Harry than lifted the map and closed his eyes, he knew this was going to hurt.

Harry didn't here Dumbledore say the incantation but he did feel his scull feel like it was going to explode. It hurt but it was downright pleasant compared to having Voldemort push his way into his head.

Down in the Great hall The students and staff began to get confused, none of them knew where they were. They knew they were at a school to learn magic, but they could not see it. It was like they were trapped in a void.

"You are in Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry." Harry was standing in the door rubbing his temples. Once he said his short speech he felt a great deal of the pain bleed out of his mind, he could almost follow the knowledge to the students who were regaining there bearings. Nobody noticed the small beady eyed rat in the corner of the room listening intently.

The term passed quietly. Harry and Ginny were still to far ahead in there classes but now Hermione and Ron were just as board as them in there classes. They had been studding animeges transformation Hermione was going to become an owl and Ron was going to be a wolf. They were in the room of requirements when Hermione finely succeeded.

"Nice job 'Mione." Ron gave her a hug and then looked down at his furry arms. "I'm never going to do this."

"Ronald, if you just.." Hermione was cut off by Ron starting to shout.

"I Don't Need Your Help. I Know Your Better Than Me, You Don't Have To Prove It All The Time." Ron ran out of the room and Hermione thought she saw tears in his eyes. She thought she had to be mistaken, she only saw Ron cry once, at Charlie's funeral.

The next three days The only time Any one saw Ron was in classes, he hadn't even shown up for meals. When ever Hermione tried to approach him he just sent her a cold glair. It was at lunch time one day when Hermione decided that enough was enough. She set out to find him and threw a set of tracking spells she knew where he was. She left the great hall and apperated. She popped up in a secluded part of London, She knew this place well.

Stepping from behind a dumpster she saw him sitting at there booth with her favorite meal, grilled salmon with asparagus and cranberry juice, in front of him. She went to him and when he saw her he tried to leave.

"Don't you dare Ronald." Her voice was deathly calm "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything. You just deserve to be with some one better than Me. I love you 'Mione, I do. You know that but I know that there is someone out there that would be better for you. No matter what I do, what I am its not good enough for you. You do everything better, faster. You completed your animegus before I could even shape one bone of mine. I want you to find the person who you want to be with, some one that has more knowledge than a grapefruit. I know there is some one better for you than me, and It hurts to think of my life without you but it may be the best for you. I have been trying to get you to see that. I have been trying to get you to dump and get over me because I could never end it. I'm not strong enough for that."

Hermione was in shock when he tried to leave again. She found her Gryffindor courage and walked up to him and slapped him with all the strength she could sending him into a table. When he stood up again she did it once more. "I don't believe you could be that stupid Ronald. I love you just as much as you love me and I thought you knew that."

"Not that I want you to leave me, but why you could have anyone. I love you and I still want to marry you but why do you want to be with me?"

"Because Ronald, I love you. I didn't choose who I fell in love with, but I am in love with you and I am not going to give you up." She sat down at the table with him and ordered his favorite meal, a grilled chicken sandwich and a bag of crisps. She opened the bag and gave Ron a crisp, "I want to be with you because your different than me. You are everything that I'm not. What I am is only a bookworm, I'm not brave like you. I cant think so fast and I am rubbish at strategizing." She shifted over to Ron lap and closed his mouth with hers.

"Hermione, please forgive me. I want to be with you, with all my heart. When I turn seventeen, I want to elope with you. It is still a long way away but I can still hope that we will make it to then. I have to believe that we will or there is no point in going on." The two of them stayed curled up on the chair in the little pub.

Harry was sitting in his dorm trying to forget all about Hogwarts that wasn't from his own knowledge. He was done with his home work for Divination but he remembered something. He disappeared with a crack and reappeared at the base of the north tower, Taking his time he climbed the stairs and looked into the tower. Once his body was entirely in the room he felt a chill run down his spine when a hand placed its self on his shoulder.

"Once more the servant shall go to the master. With his body and soul he shall resurrect the chosen ones sworn foe. Two powers will meat in one years time to decide the fate of the world. One good, golden and pure, the other slate silver cold and heartless. The pure will have to break an oath to win. The soulless will have to pay a high price. One shall not live to see the dawn of the day next"

Before Trelawany could react to his presence Harry transformed to his barely legal Animagus form and took off out the window. He flew strait to Hagrid's hut, even though it was on the grounds of the school it was not included in the Fidelity spell. He went down and saw that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were already going down there. Just as He was going to transform and warn Ginny a green light came blasting threw the window, Inside the cabin he saw Hagrid laying on the floor, he didn't have time to do anything. Dropping and swooping faster than he had ever gone in his life he made it in front of Ginny.

The green spell hit the small bird like a plane crashing into the earth. He felt every bone in his body turn to dust but he wasn't done. He knew that Wormtail would never let Ginny live, not after what she had done to him. Wit shear strength of will he expanded his magic and transformed on his way to the earth.

His body was battered and nearly entirely purple with bruise after bruise. His body didn't touch the ground and any one that looked At the boy would be able to see that he was only still moving thanks to magic. Several more spells came after him and each one further shattered the bones in his body.

"How are you alive Potter. Wouldn't it be easier to let your self die, it would be so much easier." Pettigrew stood and aimed at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in turn but each time Harry just moved into the new path of the wand as if it was attached to him.

Not able to talk because he no longer had anything that resembled a jaw he just narrowed his eyes and sent the last bit of his energy, the bit that he would have had when he was born at the man and sent him flying. Harry Felt out and drew power from Hermione, Ron, and Ginny and turned the branch that went threw the tats arm into a portkey and with a massive snap the limb and man were gone.

Harry collapsed into a pile on the ground and was making a noise that even with out a solid voice it was still obviously screaming. After a few seconds Ginny began working on Harry's wounds, the only thing she could do was put in a magical set of bones so that Harry's own weight wouldn't kill him. Hermione and Ron were returning to the sight with Madam Pomfrey. She quickly put Harry under some sort of sleeping spell and with Ginny's help brought him back to e castle.

He was awake every second of the night from the massive amount of bone regrowth that he was undergoing. Ginny was there as well in her fox form and when The matron wasn't in the room she was providing him with her own painkiller.

The day after the incident found Harry looking much better, he was still bruised. His skin was a sickly yellow color and his eyes were till bluish purple. He was getting ready to go when Dumbledore came into the room with his arm hidden in his cloak. After making sure that he was alone with Harry he sealed the room.

"Harry, I have some thing of yours." The aged headmaster showed Harry his arm, it was blackened and dead looking. "I found this, It is the ring that you were looking for. I can tell it is. It was guarded with the strongest wards that I have ever seen in my life. It very nearly cost me my left arm to break the charms on the ring, but it has been destroyed."

"I want to thank you, I don't know how I would have broken those, it may not have been possible." Professor Trelawany made a prophesy, it will happened in just under a year. I can beat him, It will take a lot of work but I'm sure that I can do it."

"There has been one problem that has come up. Because of Professor Lupin's relationship with Pettigrew he has been forced to resign from his post as Defense professor. Unfortunate yet un avoidable."

Dumbledore bowed a little and made to leave. "Sir, I think you should hire MadEye Moody to teach next year. I know what will be going on and I do believe that it would be a good idea to have some security at the castle."

Harry was finishing packing the things in his room he and Ginny walked hand and hand down to the train. "Potter," Malfoys voice could be heard, "You managed to survive again. Your life will be over soon, and I will take everything that you hold dear." The white haired boy was portkeyed away before Harry could do anything.

The group of friends went along on their way to barrier between the magical world and the mundane. On their way out Harry was stopped By Professor Lupin and was handed a small book before he left. Harry looked down at the book and on it was written The Marauders Guide To Mischief.

'This will Be a Good summer,' Harry thought to himself. He couldn't wait to get to prank Fred and George and then tell them it was the Marauders. 'This is going to be very, very fun'

Wit one last passionate kiss he left Ginny. He didn't know why but he was never able to relax and sleep with out her by his side. He silently vowed that this would be the last time he would need to.


End file.
